


Take You Home Tonight

by chan_to_the_ho (curseofpandora)



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: 2PM - Freeform, 2PM being trolls, Birthday Party, Idiot Junho meets Fool Chansung, M/M, birthday shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofpandora/pseuds/chan_to_the_ho
Summary: Junho is an idiot with a serious case of heart eyes for a certain someone,Chansung is a fool who never gave up hope and everyone else realises what's going on much earlier than they do themselves.Business as usual, you say? Might as well gather around as Emperor-In-Denial and General Obvious figure themselves out. ;)





	Take You Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetsweat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sweetsweat).



The night of January 25, 2016, would go down in my personal annals as the night that my life turned upside down.

At the stroke of midnight, trouble embraced me along with the five men who pulled me into a group hug and started chanting their slightly twisted version of Happy Birthday for me.

The trouble was even worse because it just so happened that these guys were my closest friends, almost brothers really, and there were literally no reservations between us.

Oh, and did I mention that every single one of them obviously harbored an uncanny fondness for my butt? I mean, it’s a great butt. Everybody knows that. But still. Weirdos, the entire bunch of them.  


“Okay, whoever it is who’s fondling my butt right now, hands off immediately! I love you guys, but my butt is only a tiny part of the whole excellent presence that is Lee Junho. Show the rest some love, too!”

“Our Junho, always the modest one, eh? Happy Birthday anyway, baby bro! And since I’m a wonderful hyung, I’ve bought drinks. Come, come, let’s make this night a memorable one!” Minjun cut my self-praise short and ushered the others into his living room.

  
Why we were hanging out at his place, I don’t recall. We had met up to eat pizza together earlier in the evening and at one point it seemed like a good idea to retreat somewhere more private. We had probably learnt from the past birthdays… Getting wiser with age and all that, you know? Had to happen eventually.

Anyway, we’re closing in on the trouble now. Because, when Minjun said he bought drinks, that usually meant he provided us with a choice selection, making sure we’d be properly hammered and able to let go of our inhibitions. In style, of course.

And it didn’t particularly help my state of uninebriation that Khun had decided to give me a bottle of his finest wine as a present and then insisted we drink it together as well. I don’t have to tell you how brilliant that idea was, right? Not when this is coming from someone with the alcohol tolerance of a cucumber.  


The last thing I recall was a vaguely Khun shaped figure attempting to kiss everyone in the room, myself included, but I dodged the bullet by pretending I was asleep. Minjun had gone into hiding behind his sofa, but Taec didn’t move fast enough. He got away with a quick peck, though. Probably thanks to Chansung who got up all of a sudden, standing there like a freaking god amidst the chaos, a beacon of hope that we could get away untouched by Khun’s lips…

The impression only lasted for seconds, however, until Nichkhun had grabbed him and kissed the living daylights out of him. Tongue and all included, of course. Because Nichkhun never half-assed these things. And yet, sometimes Chansung had his cunning moments. He knew who Khun’s favourite victim was and he definitely didn’t hesitate for a second before he unleashed the kissing machine on poor, unsuspecting Wooyoung.

The latter had moved to the veranda an hour ago to talk to and play with Minjun’s dogs Denver and Noopy. Not much later, however, he had another puppy to take care of. And suffice to say that he did it without complaints. Not like Khun had really given him a chance to, anyway.  


Meanwhile, the other three and I relaxed a little, sharing a knowing look, silently agreeing that Wooyoung would be able to keep Nichkhun distracted for the next half hour or so. And yet, we brought some physical distance between the two and us just to be on the safe side.

Not like we hadn’t all experienced it at some point, but these kiss attacks always left us with an awkward aftermath, even if Khun was admittedly a great kisser.

But spread out and relaxing on Minjun’s sofa and living room floor, the scene didn’t appear so strange anymore. It was honestly rather nice, the soft noises of the two on the veranda making for soothing background noise while we talked about this and that...  


💛💜

  
I woke up to the steady motion of walking. My brain wasn’t fully awake yet, but when I tried to wiggle my toes I realised that they weren’t connected to the ground. I still couldn’t be bothered to open my eyes, however, so I stretched my fingers, feeling around to see if that would clear up the situation.

They connected with a warm and soft fabric, something that felt like a scarf perhaps? I decided that it didn’t really matter since I liked the touch of it enough to bury my fingers in it and keep them there, thoroughly enjoying the warmth against my front to a point that I was about to fall asleep again.

A calm and slightly raspy voice broke through to me, though, accompanied by a grip at the back of my knees that grew firmer all of a sudden. “Hey, stop wiggling around up there. You’re not exactly a feather, Junho.”

  
_Chansung. Great, just great._

  
“Why are you carrying me around anyway, huh? Don’t complain about my weight when I didn’t tell you to, Chansung.” I grumbled into his scarf, pouting for what it’s worth, but he obviously had no intention of setting me down. So I stared at the back of his head until he replied with a deep sigh.

“You were fast asleep and none of the others was in any state to take you home… Minjun suggested we stay over as well, but I know you don’t like to sleep over without your necessities at hand. And it’s not that far to your place anyway. Figured I might take a walk to clear my head a little.”  


His thoughtfulness surprised me once again, but that was Chansung for you. Always considerate, even if he didn’t admit to it most of the time. “You could have woken me up, you know? No need to carry me around.”

“Yeah sure, and face your complaints the entire way? You know how grumpy you get when you wake up before you’re well rested. Why would I do that to myself, Junho? I don’t have a death wish, you know?”

“Because you love me no matter which mood I’m in and only pretend to mind in order to rile me up…” I suggested jokingly, but a part of me wanted him to agree. Which he didn’t, of course. _Asshole._

He snorted and shook his head in disbelief. “You wish, man.” Then he went silent again and left me to my muddled thoughts. I buried my face in his scarf, annoyed by the fact that I let him have the last word and even more pissed by how right he was. Sometimes, admittedly more often than I really cared to, I wished he would feel about me the same way I did about him.

  
Stupid alcohol for making you acknowledge all the feelings you usually push aside so easily. Granted, it didn’t exactly help that he was still carrying me around like he meant it. He never did that for any of the other members, not even when they were in a much worse state than I was in.

What was I supposed to think about this special treatment, huh? It wasn’t even a one-time thing. He always did that, walking the extra mile for me, often without being asked to.

  
“I’m not that bad…” I murmured into the fabric, unsure whether I wanted him to hear the words or not. He did, however, and admitted with a chuckle: “Yeah, you aren’t. It’s actually kind of cute in a way. Like a hissing kitten.”

“Yah! I’m so not a hissing kitten, you ass! Take that back and put me down!” I demanded while hitting his shoulders, but he only walked faster, his hands pulling me closer against his back.

“Are too! And you’re staying where you are!” he teased me and I pulled on his hair out of spite, messing up whatever hairdo he had worn earlier. “You’re the meanest guy I know, Chansung! So silly of me to think you’re kind and considerate.” _Fuck, why don’t you just propose to him right here and now, eh Junho? Stupid idiot._

“Oho, do you really think that?” he teased me. Probably with that annoying mischievous sparkle in his eyes, if his tone was any indicator. You probably know what I mean. Usually comes with his cursed lopsided grin that is equal parts cute and strangely sexy. Ugh, I swear, one day this man will be the death of me...

“If I ever did, I totally changed my mind now. You’re mean and a bully and-”

“We’re here!”

“-and you never let me finish my sentences!” I complained and hit his shoulder again, waiting until he let go of my legs before I grabbed him by the collar and glared at him. “I won’t thank you for taking me home, Chansung. And you’re definitely not coming inside! There! Take that, you meanie!” _Could you be more childish, Lee Junho?! Urgh, just get your ass the hell out of there before you do anything you’ll regret!_

“Such a cute angry kitten…” he teased with a stupid cocksure smirk on his stupid lips. They looked a little too pale for my liking. But I honestly couldn’t care less and shoved him away, hoping that a bigger distance between us would make the urge to kiss them until they were back to their usual rosy colour go away.

“Shut up and go home, Chansung. I’m too tired for your bullshit.” I replied with a scowl and turned around to unlock the door. I admit I was a little disappointed when he didn’t walk in after me, but I closed the door nonetheless, leaving him standing out there in the semi-cold.

  
I figured he would go home at some point, so I took off my coat and beanie, my scarf and my boots, occasionally in danger of stumbling over Johnny or Wolie who had come to greet me at the door.

Once I had made myself a cup of tea, the urge to check if he was still there overcame me. I fought against it, I swear I did, but somehow my feet wouldn’t listen and brought me back to my front door, checking the camera for a sign of him.

And there he was, leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets and face half buried in his scarf.

  
I couldn’t help but sigh at this incredible display of stubbornness and borderline idiocy. And goddammit, he looked so beautiful, cheeks and nose reddened by the cold, his hair messy but still making him look like a freaking Renaissance painting… _Keep it together, Junho. Take a deep breath._ And that’s what I did. Once, twice... Okay, maybe ten deep breaths later, I finally opened the door, throwing him a judgemental look through the crack.

The way his face instantly lit up definitely didn’t make my heart skip a beat, nope. _Congratulations, you’re in really deep shit there, man._ I gulped, willing my voice to sound anything but happy to see him there.  


“Why are you still here? And why are you smiling like that?”

“Because you’re pretty,” he responded, smile wide as ever as he pushed himself off the wall and made his way over. “And I realised I haven’t given you your present yet.” he ended in a low voice, stopping only a foot’s length away from me, eyes glued to my own, making me feel like I could lose myself in his.  
  
_Fuck you and your soulful eyes, Hwang Chansung. Fuck you hard. And fuck the way the light catches in them. The dark chocolate colour they just turned in the light of my damned hallway lamp..._

  
Well, I guess I did lose myself in them. Because the next thing I registered, apart from how enchanting his eyes looked, was how his lips touched mine in the gentlest kiss, how his hands cupped my face as if I were incredibly fragile and how he seemed hesitant to let go anytime soon.

He did eventually, his hands still lingering on my cheeks, however. It was only for a fleeting moment that his eyes were gazing at my lips with something akin to hunger, something feral that I hadn’t seen on him before. No, wait. I had seen that look on him but never directed at me. And then his eyes were back to gazing into my own. Putting me under a spell, daring me to respond.

Overwhelmed as I was, I didn’t do anything but stare back at him, though. Had he really just kissed me? Was I still asleep and dreaming?  


I only snapped out of my stupor when he took a few steps back and his hands were gone all of a sudden. His warmth had vanished along with them and I missed it dearly, but I couldn’t move just yet. Instead, I watched as his lips stretched into a regretful smile, his shoulders slacking slightly. He looked… distraught? No wait, he appeared positively heartbroken and that made my heart ache, too.  
  
If there was anything I hated more than seeing any of the other members down, it was seeing Chansung like this. Even worse, when I was the one who had caused it.  


I was about to step forward and reach out for him when his voice broke the silence, barely more than a whisper: “Well… Happy Birthday, Junho. And goodnight.” He turned on the spot and was halfway down the corridor before I took another breath.

It was the moment when I saw him disappear around the corner that I actually processed what had happened and that I was still standing there, watching the man I loved in so many ways walk away from me after he had kissed me.

  
Not that I had been dreaming about this moment forever or anything, oh no. This hope had only been my loyal companion for the last 10 years or so, give or take a couple months. And now that it had happened and it had actually been him who initiated it, I let him go, probably under the assumption that it had been a mistake to kiss me.

So I ran, refusing to give myself a chance to second-guess my decision.

He was damned fast, though, and already close to the street corner, so I got desperate and threw the next best thing I could find after him. Turns out it was my slipper and it him right in the back. He stumbled, grabbing a street light not to fall and then he turned around to glare in my direction.

His glare became surprise when he realised who it was that had assaulted him and what the offending object was: “...Junho? A Chanana slipper? Really?”  


Only then did I notice how my right foot felt significantly colder than my left. With a glance down, I spotted the lack of a slipper and shrugged in apology. “Sorry, you were so fast and I didn’t know how to stop y- Actually, fuck you! How dare you pull such a stunt and then just walk away like that?! What the fuck were you thinking?!” I hissed at him, arms akimbo in newfound anger. Not sure if I was angry at him for leaving or at myself for not stopping him, though.

He took a couple of steps in my direction, throwing my slipper back at my chest with furrowed brows and more gusto than really necessary. “I wasn’t really thinking, Junho!”

“Brilliant! So you go around, randomly kissing people when you’re drunk?! That’s just great!” I complained, throwing my hands into the air in a dramatic gesture. He stood his ground, though, glaring with narrowed eyes and a pout on his face. And by god, he was gorgeous even then.  


“I’m not drunk. A couple beers barely have an effect on me and you know that.”

“Even worse, you go around, randomly kissing people while sober!” At this point, my eyes were so narrowed that I was barely seeing him, but that changed when he crossed the distance between us with a few wide strides and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, pulling me closer.

“The only one I’ve been kissing like that lately is you, you idiot!” It was merely a hiss, annoyed and full of hurt and sending shivers down my spine, but I wasn’t going to give in so easily.

“Really? How about Khun hyung’s tongue down your throat only a few hours ago?!”

He rolled his eyes at me but replied nonetheless: “You know how he gets when he drinks too much, Junho. I’ve never felt about him that way, though. And before you start, neither have I ever had any romantic feelings for any of the other members…”

“Any-?” I started, but he cut me short with a soft growl. “Anyone but you! Would you let me finish before you make unreasonable assumptions?! Honestly, you’re such a nuisance sometimes. Why did it have to be you?! Ugh.”

I blinked at him in confusion, not entirely able to follow his train of thought. “Be me?”  


Chansung took a deep breath and loosened his grip as he took a step away from me. “I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t like you, you know? Don’t be so slow, man.”

“Yeah, but like as in like or as in _like_?” I echoed, throwing him a disgruntled look. Could he be any more cryptic? Seriously…

“Junho~! I don’t know how you act with your friends outside of the group, but I mean the fantasising about you and imagining how it feels to kiss you and touch you and go down on y-”  
  
“YAH! STOP! Holy shit! Why are you telling me this only now?!”

  
“Because I was scared of your reaction and of the effect it could have on the group. And obviously with good reason… Look, I really didn’t want to fuck things up, okay?”

I punched his chest in frustration. I admit that it wasn’t my most mature moment ever, but in my defense, my mind was still rather hazy and he had just beat me with my own arguments.

“Fuck this! Those were my reasons! Stop stealing my arguments against this!” I demanded indignantly.  


“Against what?!” he wanted to know, his brows raised in irritation.

“This!” I explained, gesturing between us. “Us being together like that. It will fuck things up royally. We can’t, Chansung. We really can’t.” I tried to convince him.

Okay, myself more than him, actually. Because I still wanted him more than anything, but it was foolish. In our position as an idol group, image was everything and the public was harsh enough about dating in general. I didn’t even dare to think about the witch hunt that might go down if news got out that the suspected partner was from the same group and male on top of it.

However sweet the temptation was; trust me, honey would taste bitter in comparison; there was no way we’d be able to get away with it unharmed. I could have him, just not the way we both wanted it apparently.  


The sigh that escaped my throat was as deep as the ocean, but the situation couldn’t be helped, so I looked up into his beautiful eyes. My heart ached with every word I said then: “I’m sorry, Chansung. You really should go home.”

His eyes narrowed for a second, his disbelief so obvious that it gave me chills, but he remained in the same spot. “I won’t ask you why you ran after me if this is truly what you want. Suit yourself, Junho. Goodnight.”

Had he waited a moment longer before he turned around and walked away, he would have seen my resolve crumble. But he was too quick to leave and it was my damned pride that prevented me from running after him again.

  
💛💜  


We didn’t get a chance to talk alone after that. There was always someone else present and I was quite grateful for it, to be honest. I was still not entirely sure how I’d behave around him once it was just the two of us.

The days went by and soon enough it was Lunar New Year, which meant quality time with our families. So I was rather surprised to finally see Chan return to Twitter for a while to post pictures of Jeonggam. Only then did I realise how much I had actually missed these random conversations between us out in the open.

A couple of cat photos later, I felt almost euphoric again. Sadly, Chansung was about to leave for his filming of Law of the Jungle soon after. And it was highly unlikely that he’d get a chance to contact us very often while he was there.

Therefore, I talked to the others and we decided on throwing him a birthday party the day he’d return.

**Author's Note:**

> My sincere apologies for taking 3 fucking years to post this, but life and everything happened, so here we are.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, but even if you didn't, I hope it was not a complete waste of your time.  
> By now I've almost stopped trying since it seems to be a fight against windmills with fics,  
> but if you feel there's anything you might want to comment, I would appreciate it immensely.  
> Feedback is literally what keeps me going, so please, no matter how short, drop me a word or two? <3  
> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
